Out of Sight, Still in Mind
by Three-Sided Square
Summary: Norway always suspected that Denmark had been hiding a secret, but he never would have guessed it would be something they held in common. A most curiously hidden box in Denmark's room only raises suspicion. Norway selfcest, DenNor, and plenty of kink.
1. Crime

Denmark was infamous for being the heaviest drinker out of all the Nordic countries, and was directly tied with Russia and England for the supreme title amongst all the nations worldwide. He could drink bottle after bottle of hard liquor, beer, and just about any alcoholic beverage from A to Z on the barkeeper's menu, without slurring a single word of his speech or stumbling over his own shoes.

On the other hand, he did nonetheless have a rather bad habit of becoming quite reckless and rowdy when drunk - even more so than he already was - by leaving any room he momentarily occupied as a pigsty. Norway, the Dane's best friend, took it upon himself to clean up the disasters that the Dane would unintentionally create, but it would take all of the smaller nation's patience in order to refrain from smacking his friend upside the head... although sometimes, he couldn't resist. Thus, it was quite often that after a night of merry drinking, Denmark would wake up early in the morning - hangover or none - and busy himself by doing the littlest of things, whether it be sharpening his axe, honing his weaponry skills, or take a lengthy hike around the beautiful country; anything to avoid a most _colorful_ lecture from Norway.

* * *

On a day much like any other, Norway whistled as he walked to the front doorstep of the Nordics' house, arms occupied with two grocery-bags filled to the brim with fresh produce from the market. The blonde-haired Norwegian set the bags down at his feet as he searched his pockets for the door's key, and once unlocked, lifted the bags up back in his arms. He might as well have just left the bags lying there, for as soon as he walked in past the welcome mat, his eyes widened in disbelief upon noting the condition of the living room. His arms went limp at his sides, and the groceries fell to the floor, various vegetables and ingredients now rolled across the hard-wood floor.  
He just couldn't believe it; books were randomly crammed onto any shelf, with no regard to genre or topic whatsoever; food wrappers that once concealed chocolate bars and various snack bread assortments found themselves piled up on the once clean coffee tables; bottles of Denmark's liquor lay stacked in piles on the floor next to the radio.

The Norwegian's face turned red in anger and he clenched his fists tightly in frustration. "_DENMAAAAARK_!" The young nation roared with such an intensity that Denmark, who had left the house early for his daily training, would be able to hear him wherever he was.  
"_Dammit_," the blonde thought to himself as he collected both the fallen groceries and his temper. "The house was just perfectly clean yesterday, and now... Now... _THIS_." As he finished his complaint, he kicked aside a pair of Iceland's shoes that had been lying in the middle of the floor. Which makes the violet-eyed boy wonder; What kind of example was Denmark trying to set for the Norwegian's younger brother, anyways?

The disgruntled nation steadily made his way out of the living room and into the kitchen, running a hand through his golden hair. Heftily placing the bruised bags on a counter top, he hastily stored the groceries away to their proper places, and threw out the vegetables that had been damaged in the fall. He sighed and stood still in the middle of the kitchen (also a mess) and rested a palm on his forehead. "I guess," the boy sighed as he reached for his cleaning apron, "Since everyone else is out, I can at least tidy up this mess a little in peace and quiet."

Two and a half hours and eight garbage-bags later, all that was left to clean was Denmark's room. Norway took a deep breath before mustering the will to get up from the chair's embrace, grabbing hold of the broom that he set against the wall as he walked down the hallways in the direction of the tallest Nordic's room. He took great caution as he slowly opened the door, his eyes closed in fear and anticipation of the worst to have yet to lie on the other side of the barrier.

Norway cautiously peered around the room, and let a soft "Hm!" of astonishment as he observed that the mess wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Sure, there were stacks and stacks of booze bottles lying around, as well as an overflowing hamper of worn clothes, but there didn't seem to be any kinky magazines or radioactive spills in sight, contrary to what Norway had previously expected. _"I better get started," _Norway thought, starting to pick up trash, _"before that idiot gets home and decides to devote his evening to pestering me." _

Within twenty-five minutes, the Dane's bedroom had been clean, and Norway felt accomplished. His violet eyes sparkled as he admired the job well done. However, the victory was short-lived, and he groaned upon noticing something sticking out from underneath the bed. The object was large enough that the sheets settled on it, making it quite clear to see that something was hidden under them. Norway shook his head as he bent down to lift up the covers from the reached his hand under the bed, expecting to pull out a bottle that he had missed earlier. Imagine his surprise when his hand met a small, cardboard box instead!

"What could this be...?" Norway questioned with wonder, pulling the curious box along the cold wooden floor until it barely touched his knees. Lifting and then setting the rather heavy box on his knees, he searched around the top and sides for any labels or notes that could identify what it could possibly contain. His hands made their way to the flaps of the box, and his curiosity was about to let him open it. But within an instant, a strange suspicion overcame him, and he loosened his grasp from the box. "Maybe I should just put it back. Knowing Denmark, this box probably contains his dirty magazines or something weird..."The boy's purple eyes narrowed as he set the box back on the floor and pushed it away from him, back to its original location.

Clapping his hands on his knees before jumping back to a standing position, Norway made his way to the bedroom door. "Ah, well." He looked around the room one last time, admiring the wondrous improvement he had made, his thoughts interrupted as his eyes shifted back to that specific spot under the bed. "_Well_," Norway thought slowly, giving in to his inner wonder, "If I put things back when I'm done, he'll never know I was snooping." This time, Norway eagerly dove under the bed for the container, quickly checking over each shoulder for any signs of the Dane's return. Seeing no need to discontinue, he once again dragged the box from its hiding spot, his hands immediately parting the box's opening. "No... freaking... way..." the nation's cobalt eyes grew wide with astonishment at the contents of the box, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! He always had always assumed that Denmark was hiding something, but never would Norway have guessed in a thousand years that it would ever be something so... _Dirty_. Hands trembling, mind racing with excitement, Norway hurriedly reached at the contents of the box to further support his suspicions and discovery.

* * *

Denmark opened the living-room door, cautiously looking around for any signs of a particular Norwegian boy. With the assumption that his friend may still be holding a grudge on him for leaving the house a disaster earlier, the tall nation tried to put on a cheerful face, in hopes of softening the blows. "Helloooo?" He called out softly, awaiting a slap to the face or an aggravated "Where have you been?" from Norway. Once he confirmed that there was no danger of verbal or physical abuse, Denmark sighed with relief and allowed himself to step through the doorway, quietly closing the door behind him. He hung his black hat and his heavy jacket on the wooden coat hanger behind the door, and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a breathy yawn. "_Man, I'm beat. Practice was really tiring,_" thought the tall nation, "_I could sure go for a nap right about now._"

* * *

Norway held several light-weight magazines in his hands, approximately half an inch in thickness each. They all had incredibly gaudy colors, just by looking at the spines; there was magenta pink, a fire-engine red, a fluorescent green, and a dark violet magazine. Picking the least offensively-colored, Norway scanned the cover of the violet issue. "What in the world could this b- _Oh_..." Norway's face turned beet red in realization, and his grip on the magazine's cover tightened. At the center of the cover, in plain sight, two men were situated in a highly suggestive pose; the taller of the two lie with his knees on either side of the more petite man's hips, his hands bringing each other into a deep, lustful kiss, just like in the movies. "This is..." The Norwegian brought a hand up to his mouth, the color of his cheeks resembling the hue of a ripe tomato. Quickly tossing the magazine to the side, his shaking hands reached for the fluorescent green issue. This ones cover was more colorful and busy than the previous cover, and featured three men engaged in a three-way act. Norway emitted a small gasp as he quickly looked at the other two magazines. This fire-engine red magazine involved an assortment of kinky costumes, all sported by men, while the magenta pink magazine revolved around handsome models stimulating themselves with the most curious assortment of sex toys.

A growing bulge pressed against the inside of Norway's trousers, and he uncomfortably shifted on his knees to help adjust to the ache. He almost felt ashamed at himself. Looking at the dirty magazines' contents and perverted material, the boy couldn't help but wonder when he had first started to get turned on by this sort of thing. He was quite aware of his orientation, but he never would have guessed that Denmark had the same unusual desires, too... If not a few more.

Norway's right hand slowly traveled down the front of his jeans as his left picked the violet magazine from the rest, lying it open on the floor before him. He turned the pages of the magazine in wonder. An eager hand gently rubbed against his clothed erection, which was increasing in size and arousal by the second. Unable to hesitate any longer, the boy dragged down his pants zipper, pulling the purple trousers lower down his thighs while supporting his upper-weight on his knees. The Norwegian pulled out his hardened arousal and began to stroke it lightly, from base to tip, continuing the process as he flipped through the pages. He occasionally stopped on a page to admire anything in particular that caught his eye. Norway's sea-blue eyes became half-lidded and he raised his hips to allow his nimble hand better access. Subconsciously blurring out the models' faces in the magazine, Norway had started to replace the strangers' faces with Denmark's; it only turned him on even more yet to imagine Denmark doing all these naughty acts. There was a page in particular that Norway had liked, so he left the page open on the ground and released his grip on the magazine, instead tasking the hand to play with a pink nipple. "Mmmh, Denmark..." Norway quietly moaned, biting at the left corner of his lip. His hand quickened its path on the throbbing shaft of his cock. The blonde vainly set his back against the side of the bed for support as the hand on his chest fastened to keep up with the pace of the other. "Ah, D-Den..mark..." He closed his eyes shut and he let out stiffled moans as he felt himself reach his edge. "Hah-ah... Ohh!" Norway started bucking his hips forwards and back in a continuous motion, imaging how it might feel to have the person of his desire here, making him feel this good. Over and over, he replayed the images of Denmark in his mind. His hand stroking his cock at full speed, he felt waves of ecstasy rip through his body as he finally hit his orgasm. His back arched forward, and a wonderful feeling fluttered throughout his nether regions. "D-_Denmark_!" The nation pleaded as streams of white cum generously dripped onto the wooden floor between his knees, slowing release as his climax had worn out. His breathing had calmed, but was still hectic. Norway let a sticky hand rest at his side, as another wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, well," a voice chuckled menacingly from the other end of the room, "You've managed to clean the rest of the house nicely, but what do you plan to do about my floor?" Norway's cobalt eyes quickly shifted to the end of the room. His jaw swung open. There he saw Denmark, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed... and he was wearing the most devious of smiles.

* * *

**End Chapter 1.  
**

**Your reviews are most graciously appreciated!**


	2. and Punishment

Half-naked in his gorgeous house-mate's room, a slew of risqué magazines in his hands and aimlessly scattered on the floor, and even worse yet, being walked in upon during a most private event by his aforementioned housemate; this was not remotely close to how Norway had originally planned to spend the evening, but in the hectic Scandinavian household, one quickly learns that things seldom go according to plan.

Contemplating whether or not he should dare look at the doorway, it took all the remaining courage Norway could muster before his body would obey and turn his head around. His royal-blue eyes were met by Denmark's sparkling Cheshire-cat grin, both menacing and mischievous. Frozen in place upon realization of the situation at hand, he let out a surprised yelp that was half shriek, half gasp. His face reddened to a vivid crimson that would put a rose to shame, and his hands immediately reacted by yanking his pants and boxers back onto his waist. Meanwhile, a possible assortment of options and excuses ran through mind; should he shout every profanity in the book and throw a nearby pillow at Denmark? Could he try to turn the tables by furiously scolding the tall nation for possessing such dirty magazines? ..._No_. Who knows how long that idiot Denmark has been standing there, smirking to himself as Norway pleasured himself? He might have seen the whole thing, as far as Norway could have known. What is certain, however, was that Denmark caught him... And knowing Denmark, there's no way he'd let his friend Norway live this down without some sort of collateral to withdraw the teasing and half-hearted threats of blackmail.

"Well, well, _well_!" Denmark chanted, the sound of his power over Norway lingering on the tip of his voice like sweet poison, "Isn't _this_ quite the surprise, Norge?" He casually pushed his shoulder against the wall he leaned on and unfolded his arms, placing a hand in each pocket. Slowly, he took five agonizingly slow, precise paces towards the flustered boy, the sound of his worn combat boots striking against the wooden floor almost as mocking as his voice. Having suddenly decided on giving Denmark the harsh silent treatment, Norway focused an ice-cold glare upon tall blonde, hoping the nation would get the silent message and retreat from the room- at least long enough for Norway to come up with a better solution to his little problem. Denmark sensed the sandy-haired boy's dislike at his impish behavior, and oh, how he loved it; this sort of reaction only fueled him on even more. From this point, he would press all the right buttons until he got exactly the reaction that he wanted.

"Looks like you found 'em, huh?" Norway dared to look up for long enough to see Denmark holding two or three of the magazines in his hands, scanning the covers as though he had never seen them before. "Who would've guessed that Norway was such a _dirty_ boy?" Heated rage building up in his face, Norway stubbornly reminded himself that he must not say even a single word to Denmark if he wanted his plan to work. Not one word. He's played this sort of game with Denmark many times before, and after years and years of the accumulated experience, the fair-skinned boy has learned that the best thing to do is to let an embarrassing situation like this go and act as though nothing had ever happened. Bringing up the subject or putting up an offensive resistance would egg Denmark on to tease and pry for hours at a time. Remaining silent however, would have the opposite effect; the Dane, realizing that the fun was gone, would go somewhere else, a bar most likely, and drink until he was singing the ABC's backwards in his sleep.

Nonchalantly rising from his current spot on the auburn-colored hardwood floor, Norway bitterly strided across the room, not once removing the door from his sight. _So far, so good..._ He thought. Just as he was just steps away from exiting the room with a now unbearably awkward atmosphere, a pair of strong hands gripped his dainty shoulders from behind and swung him around in the opposite direction. He emitted a yelp of surprise, the swing disorienting the door from his view. Regaining his sense, Norway found himself tightly pressed against Denmark's chest, when he heard a breathy whisper: "Don't you know it's rude to leave a room when someone's speaking to you,_ Norge_?" The Norwegian felt Denmark's adventurous hands roam down from the top of his fallen shoulders to the lower half of his back and even lower yet, eventually resting over his bottom. Denmark took a firm grip of Norway's ass, feeling the shorter nation's assets. Norway temporarily broke his own vow to remain silent long enough for an involuntary noise to slip past his lips - exactly what he _didn't_ want to happen. A devilish grin slowly spread on Denmark's face; music to his ears. He continued speaking. "And to go through someone's room when no one's looking? Tsk tsk." The Danish boy released a hand from Norway's ass and benevolently brought the surprised teen's face closer to his own, looking him directly in the eye. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

Norway was hastily thrown down onto Denmark's bed, the soft, red, sheets and springy mattress significantly cushioning his fall. _That bastard!_ Norway thought. He just wanted to be left alone, but at the same time... A part of him was begging for this to continue. Expecting Denmark to be hovering over him, ready to pounce at any given moment, it was to Norway's surprise when he discovered that he was the only one on the Dane's bed. Furthering his curiosity, he heard a faint rustling sound. Lifting himself up with his arms, he turned to see just what Denmark was up to. When he found the Dane, he saw that the tall boy was leaning down the side of the bed, rustling though the troublesome box that had originally caused Norway all this trouble. Norway exhaled shortly, and watched as the older boy took a hold of something in the box, accompanied by a soft jingling noise, much familiar to that of a small chain. Norway couldn't quite make out what it was for certain, however.

Denmark slyly looked into Norway's eyes, a troublesome smile forming on his corners of his lips. Abruptly, he balanced his weight on his legs, coordinately rising back to his feet, and knelt onto the bed adjacent to Norway. _Just what are you doing, Denmark?_ Norway kept his curious eyes glued in place to the mysterious object hidden in Denmark's hands, but he would only realize what it was after Denmark held his wrists together towards the head of the bed and bound them to the bars. His arms remained in place, even after Denmark emptied his grip. _Handcuffs...?_ Norway thought, incredulous towards the idea that there were more things hidden in the little brown box that he missed. _No, that couldn't be. I could've sworn that I searched through the whole darned box. There couldn't have been anything more..._ Norway attempted to pull his hands apart from each other and from the bed, but the equal force that tugged back and the rattling sound of metal proved Norway's theory incorrect. After shackling up his beloved prize, Denmark began to plant small, loving kisses along the collar Norway's neck, a cheery smile crossed his face. He chuckled at Norway, who had tried (and failed) to suppress a soft, feathery moan. At that point, the tangled boy completely abandoned all hopes of boring Denmark out of forgetting the incident; there was no way out of this, now. Denmark had him right where he wanted, and now that Norway had very little and restricted movement with his arms, the devilish blonde had nearly every advantage over the longer-haired teen. He might as well just go with it.

The cobalt-eyed nation found his voice and reason through his astonishment and spoke. "D-Denmark! What in the world do you plan to-mnnghff!" Denmark's right hand flew up to meet Norway's face and covered the talkative mouth. "Shhhhh," Denmark quietly sounded before pulling his hand away from Norway's mouth. He placed it back on the burgundy sheets. _Oh no,_ Norway thought rather bitterly, _no way in hell I'll keep quiet now._ "Denmark... We can't do this! Not here, not now..." Norway nervously glanced over his left shoulder at the little clock on a nearby nightstand as he thought of a more convincing approach. "Iceland should be coming home any minute now, and-" The calloused hand once again clamped Norway's mouth shut, this time with more force. "You just don't keep quiet, do you? How troublesome..." And with that, the Dane scurried off to the exact same side of the bed again, his arms reaching for the box that lie on the ground. When he pulled himself back up, he was gripping a ball-gag in his hands. The device was black with silver fasteners; a large black ball sat at the center. Norway began to anxiously squirm in his spot. Denmark gently pointed Norway's chin up with one hand as the other held the ball-gag. Norway shook his head just two times, but eventually calmed as Denmark softly rubbed the side of his neck in assurance. Within moments, Denmark had successfully fastened the gag around the back of Norway's head, the ball in his mouth preventing further speech. "There," Denmark said with accomplishment in his voice, lightly brushing the cheeks of the helpless Norway with the back of his fingers, "That should keep you quiet for now."

Ever-eager to resume the work he had started earlier, Denmark brought his head down to Norway's neck, licking, nibbling, and tasting every inch of the exposed skin. Leaving tender red love bites on the defenseless Norwegian's upper shoulder and neck regions, he began to unbutton Norway's favorite indigo jacket, kissing even further down Norway's chest with every button that came undone. As the last button came unfastened, Denmark slid the jacket's long sleeves up past Norway's head and over his handcuffs, where they would remain forgotten as Denmark busied himself with more important matters. His lips trailing up and down the smaller boy's body, he allowed his hands to roam over his submissive partner's silk-smooth chest, gently brushing against the pink nipples with the tips of his fingers. "You're so beautiful, Norge..." Denmark gasped, taking in the splendid beauty of the Norwegian's smooth, pastel-white skin. Denmark just couldn't get enough of him. It's a wonder that he hadn't of done this a whole lot sooner, had he the chance.

Denmark eagerly sucked on a pink nipple, delicately biting it until it became slightly hardened before moving onto the opposite. Norway moaned encouragingly through the gag. There was the slightest tingling feeling building up in his lower regions, and the more Denmark busied himself on Norway's body, the harder it became to ignore it. The whole thing felt just like a scene out of those kink magazines he had been reading just minutes before. So, Denmark really _was _turned on by this sort of thing? ...Well, no surprise there. A smile graced Norway's lips, for now, he also knew one of Denmark's most shadowed secrets - a secret that only he and Denmark would share.

Glancing down to the bottom of the bed, Norway caught a glimpse of the steadily increasing arousement in Denmark's pants. The garments gathered on either side of the erection, and the bulge was only become more and more evident. A brisk, tempting, jolt of excitement shot through Norway's spine, lingering for only for a moment, his eyes fluttering with the beckoning feeling. He couldn't help but stare at the certain area. Feeling the set of eyes on his lower regions, Denmark removed one of his rested hands from Norway's slim waist and began to experimentally stroke a portion Norway's thigh in a deliberate, continuous motion, each stroke moving all the more dangerously close to Norway's own arousement. He gradually bucked his hips, acknowledging that the touch was much welcomed. Furthering his devious intents, Denmark took a hold of Norway's clothed erection, tugging and rubbing the clothed flesh as it grew stiff by the second. Immediately Norway moaned, the gag muffling his cry into a much quieter, desperate, sound than he had intended. He felt embarrassed, being so restricted to such needy and god-awful sounds to express himself, but what could he do?

The small nation tensed his back and widened the gap between his legs in an attempt to encourage the taller nation to resume the wonderful action. Denmark understood Norway's suggestions and smirked, grasping the nation's cock and massaging it thoroughly. "You like that Norge?" Not waiting to receive a reply, he proceeded to move his hand over the covered erection, his motions becoming more and more rough as time passed. The pants were now only getting in the way, and Denmark decided to dismiss them. He undid the top silver button of Norway's pants, then the second, then the last, and pulled them off over Norway's black ankle-high socks, tossing them aimlessly behind him with disregard to where they landed. Next, he placed an agile hand at the top of the small nation's blue-plaid boxers, gently pulling them down. Gradually tugging more and more of the waistband, Denmark began to run his wet tongue over his beloved's navel and thigh, gradually traveling further and further down as the boxers were pulled away. All at once, Norway's erection sprung free from underneath the waistband, and Denmark seized the pulsing organ and licked the base lavishingly. Denmark's hot breath felt so delicious and welcoming when it hit the indigo-eyed teen's cock. With his right hand, the Dane proceeded to rub the needy flesh mildly as he enchantingly moved his mouth up and down the sides, working his wonders, causing Norway's pleasure to heighten. Precum modestly dewed from the tip of the penis, and no sooner had it been released had Denmark cleaned the shaft with his tongue. Norway cried a muffled moan, shifting the weight and position of his waist to allow Denmark more access to his need.

Denmark was quite skilled, and seemed to know how to hit the right nerves in his body with everything he did. Norway briefly wondered what experiences Denmark had, before today. With a slight tinge of jealousy, Norway smirked to himself and 'accidentally' brushed his leg against Denmark's clothed erection, and in response, Denmark let out a whispering breath of air. Both nations sighed tenderly, and Norway continued further by pressing his leg back and forth across the Dane's groin in an increasingly constant pattern. Although the contact was quite arousing, Denmark wouldn't let Norway get ahead of himself; he was in charge, here. Denmark moved his leg as to block Norway's own, and leaned down further to suck the tip of Norway's hard cock. Running a smooth, saliva-coated tongue over the slit teasingly, he massaged Norway's balls with his free hand, which earned him another muffled moan from his partner. He shifted his eyes up towards the smaller nation, smiling from ear to ear, as he deliberately pushed the erection inside his mouth. He sat still for a few moments, adjusting to Norway's cock in his mouth, and not before long, he started to lower his mouth down towards the base, and back up again. Down and up, down and up, taking in more and more of the Norwegian's manhood with every bob of his head.

Norway knew that he was coming close to his limit, and Denmark sensed it, too. Allowing the feeling to rest within them and cool down, Denmark took the free moment to reach down into the box and grab a blue bottle of lubricant. Pulling down his trousers and taking off his own boxers to reveal his stiff cock, he brought the bottle over to bed and sat at Norway's feet, inching closer and closer to his bottom before remaining in place.

Popping the blue cap of the lubricant, he poured some of the cool liquid onto his hands and rubbed them together until the liquid felt warm in his palms, and he began coating his erection with one hand as the other subjected a coated digit to Norway's entrance. Observing Norway's face for signs of discomfort, he slowly prodded the tight ring of muscles until his index finger would fit inside. Experimentally pushing the finger in and out in an orderly pattern, Denmark groaned at his own comfort of his hand working on his erection, as Norway moaned from the intrusion, a spasm of pain running through his lower half. "Hnnng..." the Norwegian uttered through the ball, a drip of saliva escaping through the side. Continuing the motion of the one finger for a few moments longer, Denmark decided that Norway had become adjusted to the finger and prodded a second one at his asshole before sliding it in with the first.

Norway turned his head to the side and arched his back, the pain ever growing. With it, however, mingled a hidden pleasure that was rising as he grew accustomed to the pain.

Soon, he felt the Dane insert a third digit, and the pain was at its peak. Fortunately, Denmark allowed Norway a few more moments to adjust to the three digits before he started thrusting them. He moved his fingers slowly at first, working his way up to fast, shallow thrusts. "You ready, Norge?" Denmark asked, his genuine worry for Norway becoming apparent. After hesitating a second, Norway nodded once, spreading his legs further apart to allow Denmark to move in. His back rested comfortably in the pillows beneath him as his thin arms trembled faintly with excitement.

Norway's ocean-blue eyes met Denmark's sharp, navy-blue pair, and with an unspoken agreement and understanding, Denmark sat both of the younger nation's legs over either of his shoulders and positioned himself at Norway's lubricated entrance. Holding Norway's smooth-to-the-touch legs in his arms, he lowered a hand and guided his cock slowly inside the hole. He pulled out and re-entered multiple times before he would begin push further inside Norway's tight ass. With every push, he was further inside the beautiful Norwegian, and the feeling in his nether regions increased by multitudes at a time. "Norge, I'm going to move, now," Denmark desperately called as he began to thrust the lower half of his body further onto Norway's. Norway moaned, the ball hardly able to contain the boy's cries of pleasure. Setting a slow pattern at first, Denmark thrust in and out, his climax not too far away. It took Norway some time before the pain would disappear to its slightest degree, and no later had he felt a remarkably delicious pleasure. Wanting and needing more of the sensation, Norway bucked his hips downward to meet Denmark's own, and he let out one moan after another of delight as the pent up feelings began to near their release.

Increasing speed, the dominant blonde thrust even faster inside the tight teen, his grip on the platinum haired boy's legs tightening as he tried to focus on the growing feeling. Norway's nails dug into his back, the delicate and sharp pain driving him even closer to the edge. "N-Norge...ha.._ahh_..." He began to furiously stroke Norway's neglected erection, pumping to the off-beat of the rhythm he set with his hips. Norway's muffled cries warned that Norway was going to come soon, and Denmark was worried that he, too, was nearing the end point. "Norge, I'm...coming..."Setting the movement of his hips to a full-throttle, he hit the delicious spot inside Norway's ass that had the small teen writhing underneath him. Each time he hit the spot, he would hear the faint, mellow sound of his name called out by his beloved Norway. As the final moments were approaching, Denmark watched Norway's angelic face; eyes half-lidded, streams of saliva running past the side of the gag- he was beautiful, and the sight alone was enough to send Denmark over the edge. "Ahhh!" His vision became clouded as a heavenly pleasure tore through his body, the sound of his name and the beautiful expressions of Norway running through his mind. His cock released a generous amount of a sticky, white liquid, and his pace gradually slowed as the excitement had reached its end.

After he came, Denmark continued to thrust inside Norway, rapidly pumping the small nation's throbbing cock to bring him to his climax. With the arch of his back, Norway howled a long, drawn-out cry as he came, his warm seed landing on his thighs and the Dane's stomach. His breathing, fast and hectic, was beginning to slow along with the bucking of his hips as the orgasm disappeared from his nerves.

Denmark collapsed atop of Norway, their chests allowing for them to feel the other's heartbeat. Denmark undid the ball-gag from Norway's mouth. In-between his shallow breaths, Norway nuzzled against his weary lover's neck and murmured, "I love you."

* * *

Later that night...

Iceland arrived home at 7 o'clock sharp, just as he did every other day of the week; this was but one of the very few things that remained constant and certain in the Nordic house. Casually entering through the large front door, he walked into the living room and kicked off his white knee-high boots, carelessly tossing them behind the door. Hanging up his mahogany overcoat on the tall, wooden coat rack behind him, he observed that the normally rowdy house sounded suspiciously quiet. "Hello?" Iceland called out, glancing briefly into the kitchen and living room.

The rooms all appeared to be spic and span- Norway must have tidied the place up while Ice was out for a day in the city. "...Nor?" He looked inside Norway's room, with no response. The room was empty, with no movement stirring from his call. Walking further down the same hallway, he came to the suspiciously closed door of Denmark's room. "Den?" He cautiously called, waiting to receive a reply before opening the door. Earning no response, the snow-haired boy turned the golden doorknob, poked his head inside and saw... _nothing_. Iceland sighed, his shoulders falling to his sides. He softly pushed the door entirely open. _That's odd... They must have gone out somewhere._ He scratched the back of his head in wonder and stood in the tall doorway when he caught a glimpse of something- _What is it?_ Iceland focused his eyes until he made it out to be nothing more than a small, brown box, ever so slightly peeking out from underneath the burgundy-red sheets of Denmark's bed.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you...~" a familiar voice warned. Iceland jumped, startled at the realization that he was not home alone any longer, and nearly dropped the box onto the untidy bed beside him. Turning his head around to see the source of the singsong voice, he could only briefly see Denmark's smirk before the taller man left the room, presumably down to the kitchen. Left alone, Iceland suspiciously leered at the box before returning it back to its original spot, and then exited the room.

_Ah, well. It's probably nothing.  
_

* * *

**- END -**

**Thank you very much for reading; reviews are most welcome!  
**


End file.
